Forbidden Love
by KatYoukai
Summary: They say that young love is the purest there is, but does that go for a princess and a theif? Although Kel is young, she also realizes that now is a time for changes. And that means that there is no 'forbidden love' Kel x Neal
1. Prologue

Kat: As some of you may have noticed, this is the same story as: 'Who says fate can't hurt?' But because the plot changed and I am making a couple of changes to the storyline, I'm redoing it and I am sorry for any problems this may cause.

Disclaimer: Is it not obvious that I'm not Tamora Peirce? Well ain't it??? Yes? GOOD!

* * *

_**Forbidden Love**_

_**Prologue**_

_By: Kat Youkai (kat)_

The theif watched as the progress returened to the palace intently. From the shadows in which he was hidden, he watched his target leave her heavily decorated litter.

'This is it,' He thought,'If I pull this off, I can retire early.'

As the princess disapeared behind the palace walls, the theif proceeded back into the lower city. It was time. Come night, he would be ready.

* * *

Kat: I know it's short but oh well.

Cher: Till next time! :) Plz reveiw!


	2. The Kidnapping Ploy

I'm so sorry for not having posted this sooner but my internet was down for 3 friggin' days. (punches computer) O crap.WAIT! I needed that!

I think I forgot this in the last chapter so...

**Disclaimer**: Well, do you think if I was Tamora Pierce, I would be writing a fanfic for my own stories? HELL NO

* * *

_**Forbidden Love**_

_By: Kat Youkai ( kat)_

**Chapter 1: The Kidnapping Ploy**

" Damn those guards," The green-eyed theif muttered.

His partner looked at him," They never bothered you before."

Neal glanced at his cousin and demanded," Remind me why I asked you to come along?"

Dom shrugged.

They hid in the bushes of the courtyard waiting for dusk and the guard switch.

KkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKk

The hazel eyed brunette stared out into the distant city of Corus and sighed. Trying not to look down, she was afraid of heights, she turned and went back inside her room.

" M' lady, you should change, your attendance in the ball is mandatory," Her maid suggested.

" I know, I just wish this had been more exciting," The princess muttered.

This was the day she had always looked forward to for all the time she had been aware of her rank. The day of her sixteenth birthday, the day it was made known to the realm that she was no longer a child and now held the knowlegde of 16 years of life. Now that it was over she felt disapointed and empty. She'd never known how boring a member of the royal family's life was.

Kel turned to Lalasa and murmered, " Alright, I'll change but do I honestly have to change gowns every half hour?"

Lalasa smiled and replied," I'll see what I can do."

A knock on the door sounded accompanied by her knight protector, Cleon of Kennan's, voice," Princess Keladry, the feast starts in an hour. Your parents wish to see you. Report to their private chambers as soon as possilbe."

Kel scowled and called," Alright."

KkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKk

Neal approached the gate then sent his emerald gift in under it. He heard two soft thumps and signaled to dom it was clear. together, they pushed open the gate.

" Such poor palace defence," Dom remarked.

" What do you expect, no one as crazy as us have come along in a long while," Neal replied, dryly.

" It was your idea."

Without a second glance to the now sleeping guards that lay in a heap on the ground, they swiftly trotted up to the palace doors.

KkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKk

" Do you understand Kel?"

Kel nodded.

" We cannot call this off or the people will sense something is wrong, but nonetheless be careful. Our spies have reported that a kidnapping is underhand, most likely intended on you," the queen added.

The princess nodded again.

" Very well you may go get ready," Jonathan of Conte said.

Kel curtsied and stepped back out the doors. Only as she left the room did she breathe a sigh of relief. for all they were her parents, Kel had never felt close to neither Jonathan or Thayet.

Heading, back to her rooms, she thought,' I wish I _was _kidnapped. It'd be better that way anyways.'

She was about to get her wish.

KkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKk

Swept up in the bright colours, Kel found herself lost in the crowds that were gathered here for the ball. she did not notice the two pairs of eyes that watched her, one emerald the other blue.

As she turned, Kel nearly walked into the tall brown haired, green eyed man.

" My lady, their majesties are looking for you," Neal said, trying hard to brush off his commoner's accent," If you would follow me."

On a normal day, Kel would've been suspicious, but today was not a normal day. She felt down and dazed by this new twist in her life.

Nodding, she followed the stranger. As they stepped out of the overcrowded banquet halla nd into the deserted corridor, she sensed something was wrong, just a moment too late. The next thing she knew, the hall began to fade away. Kel struggled to stay awake as darkness engulfed her.

* * *

Hurray! 8 reveiws for the FIRST chappie! (runs around for joy and runs into yet another wall) 

**Crazylittlekiwifruit:** Hi again. Um...yes I have a nasty habit with suspense. I thought you liked to eat it?Wow...was it really only three lines? Eh...whoops... Eheh. Thanks for reveiwing again.

**Rowenhood: **Sadly I got your reveiw 5 minutes after I deleted it... Well those first three chapters you read aren't changed so sorry you'll have to wait for new stuff. Thanks for reveiwing the redo.

**PurpleLight: **Yeah, the prologue is a bit short but the chapters get way longer towards the middle of the story. I know cause it took me three days to type one. then again I'm lazy. Thanks.

**Did You Even Read The Books:** I don't give a damn. It would help iof you actually said why it was stupid but hey I'm not complaining. Have you noticed that all flamers are anonymous? _YOU COWARD!_

**Dooki: **Thanks. I cannot ignore flamers, I tend to pay heed if they actually say something helpful and if not, I don't give a damn. Do you mean no one else has done a story with a theif and princess? That's odd.

**Dragon Shadows: **Sorry but I just have to make this comment, you sure have a lot of time on your hands? I think you reveiwed half of all the chapters I ever wrote in one day. How is this going to turn out? Pretty demented I can guess but ah well. Thanks for reveiwing all those 13 times.

**Anya: **Yah...my chapters are going to get much longer after a bit. It's just the prologue that's short cause I couldn't think of anything to type. Potential how?

**HLO PPL: **Well it wasn't instantly...my internet was down as I said before but it's up now. the others will be quick too cause I've typed up to the 5th chapter so far. Thanks for reveiwing.


	3. Of Hostages And Compromises

_**Forbidden Love**_

_By: Kat Youkai (kat)_

**Chapter 3: Of Hostages And Compromises**

" I believe she's waking up," Dom remarked.

" If she screams, gag her," Neal muttered, in a fiery temper after they'd been told to meet the bandits at the City Of The Gods where no mage could scry," We need better ways of transportion."

They rode in a rickety wagon that looked as if it would turn to kindling at a single touch. The rattling of the wagon wheels rang in their ears.

Dom cast a sidelong glance at the sleeping princess. The wagon rolled over a rather large rock and jolted, rousing Kel.

Her eylids fluttered open and the two theives panicked. Dom just managed to muffle her ear peircing scream with a hand over the mouth.

Kel snatched away his hand with a glare," How dare you trick me. Return me to the palace at once!"

" Well aren't you the snooty little princess," Neal remarked from his spot in front of them, driving, " And I thought I was that."

" What kind of kidnappers are you??" The princess demanded.

" Ones that have half a mind to bind and gag you then toss you into the nearest river."

Kel pursed her lips. How dare they? How dare they touch her with their filthy commoner hands! She thrashed around, trying to smash her open palms into Dom's face, missing half the time.

Neal looked back to see his cousin wrestling a crazed wildcat into the wagon side. shaking his head, he tossed a coil of rope to dom.

Dom caught it and got to work.

KkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKk

Kel cast a loathing glance at her captors that sat aound the small fire they had made under the cover of an oak. Her father's men would find them, and these two would pay for their crime.

Neal caught her gaze and tossed her a roll. Kel looked at it wondering if it were poisoned.

She had stopped wondering why they had untied her a long while ago. What could she do? Where would she go? She couldn't escape nor fight them. Kel was neither fast nor strong. To add to that, who could run in skirts?

' Curse this dress,' She thought.

The two theives turned their attention back to their food. Kel did not know why or how she noticed that one of her captors, Neal she remembered the other calling him that, did not touch the vegetables. Why would it matter to her anyways? Soon they would be on their way tot he gallows.

Nightfall came and Kel fell in and out of sleep. She woke once to find a pair of emerald eyes staring at ehr. That unerved her and she quickly shut her eyes once more.

By noon the next day they reached an inn ruled by rogues. There was no point screaming for help there.

Nealan and Domitan, she had learned their names by now, locked her in the room frow the outside when they left. Kel cast a glance around the room. Bare of any furniture but a cot and no window anywhere, it was no better than a prison cell.

KkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKk

Dom wandered through the brambles with no actual intention what so ever. He knew he was idling but he didn't care.

As he stepped into the open clearing, the blue-eyed theif could sense something was wrong. He heard footsteps behind him just as a searing pain erupted at the back of his head.

KkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKk

Kel was trying to fall asleep when Neal burst in. The princess gasped and drew her covers up closer; she always slept bare.

Kel noted that his face was red, from rage perhaps?

" What-" she began.

Neal jerked his head in her direction, brows furrowed. Kel clamped her mouth shut. The theif stormed over and shoved a crumpled paper under her nose.

Hesitantly, Kel took it and read:

" A hostage for a hostage. Kinapper, culprit, we offer you a compromise. Our princess for your partner. you have until dawn three days from now, the date of your comprade's demise. Give us the princess Keladry, else your friend's on his way to the gallows."

Kel's jaw dropped. There was no mistaking the message. then she looked at Neal expectantly.

" Well? Are you going to release me?"

" If I do, they'll kill us both...I can't help him that way," was his reply.

" Well, it's your fault! You should've thought about the consequences beforehand," Kel could not keept he triumphant tone from her voice.

To her suprise, the theif's knees gave way and he sank to the ground.

" You're right," He said softly, his voice breaking," It is my fault. If I had not taken this offer, if I hadn't talked Dom into it...this would never have happened."

His tone made Kel regret her words. She lowered her head.

" Sorry," She whispered.

He looked at her. Kel could not place the emotion in his green eyes.

Kel's heart skipped a beat. She did not even wonder how she could come to even caring the least for a pair of theives.

They were silent for a long moment. Finally, Kel could bear the silence no longer.

" Your cousin," She asked him softly," Do you really love him?"

Neal looked up," I'll have you know that Dom is a brainless fathead that-," His voice broke and he whispered," But yes, I do. He's my cousin, how can I not?"

" Alright then. I'll help you. Don't worry, we'll think of something."

* * *

Kat: Wheee...I love how this fic is going to go... (runs around and into a wall yet again)

Cher: AGAIN. We really got to get rid of that wall. I was thinking of renovating the place.

Kat: You can't renovate our mind! I live in here too you know!

Cher: Well I live in the left side and you live in the right (that's why you're the dominant one).

Kat: Wait....the wall seperates our minds...we can't remove it...our minds will seep into one another

Cher: Really now? Then why is there this window? And door, and huuuge gaping hole...

Kat: ( sticks fist through wide gaping hole and punches cher)

**Nekonic: **Well it's an AU so it's not going to fit into the whole thing. But this is my first AU so...yeah. I don't mind...I guess....

**The Midnight Line: **Eh...thanks....are you high? Yes it's going to be K/N and um...yeah.

**CrazyLittleKiwiFruit: **It is a Kel and Neal and muahahahahhaha I got you....heh. Thanks for reveiwing these two stories, but I may not update the Unkempt Emotions one for some time...sorry.


	4. A Day Of Bliss

Sorry it took awhile to update but well I was busy making my presents and then the interenet went down and I just found out that it was cause I disabled it lol...

Kat: Aiya....This is starting to get bad. This fanfic is starting to poison my mind and some days I'm waking up thinking that Neal _is_ a theif and Kel a princess....GAAAWD....(begins to bang head against wall)

Cher: Ah yes the wall again....we really aught to have that removed...

* * *

_**Who Says Fate Can't Hurt?**_

_By: Kat Youkai (kat)_

**Chapter 4: A Day Of Bliss**

The brown haired, blue-eyed theif stared out into the dusk, wondering if it would be the last sunset he's ever see. He watched through his barred window as the fiery orb sank behind the hills taking with it the light.

Meanwhile, his green-eyed cousin crept through the palace gates for what he hoped would be the last time he did so. They had gone over the plan so many times. Even so, he was nervous.

As Neal rounded the corner and saw his goal, he halted, took a deep breath and did his part. By the time darkness had swept up the land, the deed was done. Satisfied, Neal headed back to the city.

He met Kel at the statue of the old king Jasson. The princess signaled clear and he strode over.

" My end is done," He informed her," You?"

" It's done," Kel replied," Now we'll have to wait a day."

Neal grimaced. Kel laid her hand on his shoulder.

" I know it's hard to wait but if we want this to work, we must," She told him softly.

Neal slumped," I know, it's just so hard. To wait means that if we fail, we won't get a second chance, it'll be the day of the execution."

" I know, but it has to be done," Kel rpelied," Now let's go get some sleep."

The two remained silent for the rest of the walk back to the inn they were staying at. When they got to the door, Neal turned to Kel.

" Kel, tell me," This was the first time he'd used her name," What will you do after this?"

She met his worried gaze with her own stubborn one," I'll go back, I suppose. there's nothng they can do to me that'll change my mind."

Neal didn't reply. As they opened the doors to their seperate rooms, he whispered," Thank you."

KkKkKkKkKkKkKKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKKk

Sunlight peirced Kel's eyelids, waking her. Reluctantly, Kel got up and walked away from the warmth of her bed. she washed and dressed.

A knock on the door sounded just as Kel was slipping into a silk dress of a pale pink shade. She pulled a fawn coloured shawl over her head then went to open the door.

Neal looked worn and grey. His eyes were shadowed.

" Sleep at all?" Kel wanted to know.

Neal shook his head, then smiled slightly.

" That's a pretty dress," He commented," You look...nice."

It was her turn to shake her head," It's not me, it's the dress."

Kel looked him over as they walked into the street. He didn't look quite so bad himself, in a powdery blue tunic laced with a near white beige. Neal wore matching breeches and covered it all with a well used leather overcoat.

But clothes did not cover his ashen look. A samll light of fear sparked in his emerald eyes and a worried expression twisted his face.

Kel knew she should try and get his mind on something else. For all they hadn't known each other very long and that he had very well kidnapped her, she still felt he was her friend.

" Perhaps we should go eat?" Kel suggested.

Neal nodded.

Not in the mood for a quiet place where their thoguhts would wander, the two found a rowdy tavern inn called The Dancing Dove. They ate quietly, letting the loud talk drown out everything.

Kel barely heard when Neal told her," I'll be right back. I....uh...have a problem that is necessary to pay attention to right away."

The princess grinned, nodding. She did not the pair of eyes that were watching and getting closer, their owner approaching.

" Hullo," Kel looked up into amber brown eyes," What's a pretty girl like you, sitting alone in a place like this?"

Kel suddenly felt uneasy. Was this man flirting with her? She had never had to worry about such things in court before, afterall not many dared flirt with the princess. Especially not with her highly protective knight always standing watch. However this was not the case. Luckily, Neal came to her rescue at that very moment.

" Hello kind sir, how _lovely_ it is to see you. Do you want something?"

The princess thought for a moment that the stranger might just punch Neal. Thinking better of it, he shook his head.

" nothing," with that the man strode away.

Neal sat down beside her. As he did, he also gripped her hand in his.

" Thanks," She whispered, suprised by his grasp on her hand.

" That wasn't suprising for a place like this," Neal remarked," Are you done? What say we get out of this rat warren?"

Kel nodded. they paid for their food and strolled out, her hand still in his. Their contact and the warmth of his hand made her uncomfortable, but if she wrenched her hand away, that would be rude.

" There's an archery exhibition down in the Lower City," Neal told her," We could go there."

" That would be interesting," Agreed Kel.

They watched as arrows flew through the air, the archers loosing, one by one. Neal tried once. Kel cheered him on. His arrows thudded intot he bullseye slicing the previous one in half every time. He returned after that with ten gold nobles in hand, smiling. Kel, much to her suprise, smiled back then caught herself. She kept her gaze deverted when he came to stand beside her in the crowd.

' Gods,' The princess thought,' What am I getting myself into?'

The day went on blissfully. One interesting thing happened when they settled at the Dancing Dove once more for lunch.

Kel found those same amber eyes on her once more. Neal noticed them also. He shot the man a warning glare. The amber-eyed flirt raised his brows and returned to his meal. Neal did not notice that Kel had caught his glare.

They chatted pleasantly for the rest of the lunch. Leaving the Dancing Dove, the two split up for an hour, Kel to look at gowns and other fancies and Neal to admire daggers and swords that were better for decoration than weapons. They met up back at the same statue of the king Jasson.

As Kel was waiting for Neal, three men approached her, Tyran from their accent.

" Hello," Said one, voice husky," Isn't it lonely standing out here in the cold?"

Kel said nothing but backed up against the statue. where was Neal?

" Come now. Tell us, who are you waiting for? No proper gentleman would leave a beauty such as yourself out ehre in the snow," Antoher added.

His tone tempted Kel to slap him. Luckily, Neal came along just at that moment.

" I suppose I'm not a 'proper gentleman', now am I?" He inquired.

The third man frowned," This is your lover?"

Kel flinched inwardly and began," Just a fr -."

" Of course. Do you go around prying into other people's private lives?" Neal interrupted.

The men, and Kel, gaped at him.

The first that had spoken muttered," No, of course not. Forgive us."

He bowed jerkily and dragged his companions away. Once they were gone, Kel rounded on the theif.

" And what were you proposing?" Kel demanded, outraged," You think highly of youself you- you dirty blooded theif! "

Neal winced and, seeing the hurt in his eyes, Kel immediately regretted those words.

" Well they wouldn't have stopped bothering you otherwise would they?"

Kel hung her head, feeling guilty. the theif could see the unsaid apology in her eyes.

He placed a hand on her shoulder, " It's alright."

He leened closer, willing her to look into his eyes. She did, to find his face very close to hers. Kel gulped as her heart thudded in her chest.

' What's wrong with me,' she thoguht irritably.

Caught up in the moment, Neal leened closer still. Tentatively, he brushed his lips over hers. Kel was frozen in place. She wanted to break away yet also wanted to be here, in his arms, all the same. A sudden wave of longing blew over her. This indecision and confused and tormented Kel.

A street lad peered at them and remarked," There's places for you to do those things and in public ain't one of 'em."

Both the princess and theif looked up, startled. Kel flushed when she realized that Neal's arms were around her waist. The two broke apart immediately.

" We know that," Neal retorted to the boy.

The lad shrugged," Didn't look it to me," He muttered as he walked away.

Neal growled deep in his throat. Kel watched him. She'd never noticed how well his chest and shoulders fit into his shirt or how handsome he looked. the princess hsook her head, shaking it off.

" The sun's setting," Neal commented," We should be heading back."

Kel nodded.

As they opened the doors to their rooms, Neal turned to Kel. she met his gaze.

" Goodnight," He whispered and gently pressed his lips to hers.

He drew away, face crimson, and shut his door behind him, leaving Kel standing there for a long moment, dumbfound.

* * *

Kat: Wow, that must be my longest chapter yet! (jumps up and down) YES! Sucess! (points at Cher) In your face, Cher! OH!

Cher: Mmmmhmmm....riiiight. Are you high?

Kat: I'm always high! HAH. NO I am not! (laughs nervously then runs away like a little imp)

Cher: Wait, Kat, watch out for the-

Kat: ( runs into a wall)

Cher: Wall....Yeah, no one wants to listen to us rambling so I'll just thank our reveiwers now.

Kat: MY reveiwers! ALL MINE. (grabs reveiwers and hugs them close like stuffed animals) MIIINE (hisses)

Cher: Riiight...

Anyways, i'd just like to say that that was very unoriginal and I find a lot of the scenes relates to some parts in the book just a little too much. Or maybe it's my imagination. Yeah, probably that....I hope.

**TPfreak: **Ah well there's more mind babble for you. I'm insane as you probably noticed. Sorry it took so long to update and I hope that maybe this chapter's long enough for you. thank you for reviewing!

**Mwahaha: **Okay..Interesting laugh, VERY interesting indeed. Thanks and you may be crazy but I'M insane!

**Jennyvre Moss: **I don't think it's that original. not for me anyways but thanks.

**Alianna of conte: **Okay, here you go, the next chapter. very sorry it took so long but well here it is. Thanks.

**Rowenhood: **Thanks for reviewing again and sorry it took so long.


	5. No Such Thing As Regret

_**Forbidden Love**_

_Kat Youkai_

**Chapter 5: No Such Thing As Regret**

The next morning, Kel and Neal ate at the Dancing Dove once more. It was a place they knew could cover all traces of whatever they said. They ate their meal quietly, waiting. Twice, two men eyed Kel suggestively. When that happened, Neal drew her closer to him. When he did so, her heart raced.

She did not know why she felt this way at all. In truth, it had just happened. Kel suspected 'it had just happened' to Neal also.

Just then, the doors flew open and a cloaked man walked in. He walked over to their table then drew back his hood, revealing the face of a man with copper red locks and an interesting shade of grey eyes.

Neal immediately withdrew his arm from Kel's waist. Luckily, Cleon did not see.

" M' lady," The knight bowwed.

Kel nodded.

" Princess, I have done as you commanded. All will be ready at your signal," Cleon informed her.

" You are sure everything is in place?" Kel wanted to know," The slightest mistake could cause this plan to collaspe."

Cleon nodded.

" Very well, you'd better head back."

The red headed knight lingered for a moment, eyes on Neal. Finally, he turned and strode away.

" You trust him?" Neal questioned Kel.

" With my life," The princess replied," We grew up together."

" Alright, we'd better get ready," Neal said.

Kel looked up into his very green eyes. Any regrets or hesitation evaporated. She would do this, not for herself but for him.

KkKkKkKkKkKKkKKKKkKkKKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKKkKKKKkKkKKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKKkKKKKkKkKKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKKkKKKKkKkKKkKkKk

Kel knelt in the bushes with Neal. They waited in silence for the signal.

" Any last thoughts?" Neal whispered.

" Yeah. When my parents kill me, cremate my remains."

Neal was quiet for a moment, then he inquired," Why are you doing this?"

Kel thought for a moment then replied," Because I want to help you. The two of you are different. Not those nobles with fake smiles or tavern rogues that flirt and brawl having nothing better to do with their lives. Or perhaps I'm going insane."

Neal grinned," Most likely that last one. No personal reasons?"

The princess met his gaze. She couldn't lie to herself any longer.

" I -," She trailed off, unable to say it.

Even so, Neal could see the unspoken words in her eys. He leaned in a pressed his lips gently to hers.

Drawing away he whispered," No regrets?"

Kel met his emerald gaze, no longer afraid of what she might see in those green eyes.

" No regrets."

* * *

This story is going to end the chapter after the next. This has got to be the shortest story I've ever seen except for one-shots. 

**Mustang Gal: **Thanks. There's something with me and stories with a princess and an assasin or theif. They rock. Yeah, I love Neal and Kel pairings. It just seems a whole lot more fitting and interesting too.

**TPfreak: **Sigh and the long chapter is up but i'm typing the next one and it's very long so that's something to be proud of. The time was shorter o your point of view but since i last updated i think it was something like a week. Anyways, thanks and I'm glad you reviwed again.

**Wildphire: **Oh yeah? No one shall be insanER than me! I make sure of it hehe hides knife behind back yeah, thanks. Wow, someone actually likes to listen to me rant...

**Jeweled Rose: **Well that makes one of us, I actually found it kind of awkward but so long as you like it.


	6. Not Quite The End

Well this rescue thing was VERY unimaginative and well it's hard to understand too cause I kind of pieced it together along the way, except for the last part, I had that last part planned ahead. Also, I believe I may be going paranoid, I seem to think every sentence I write sounds like it was from somewhere else. I also think someone is watching me...always watching...looks back to find a black stalker shadow with a gun AAAAH O wait, that's a coat...

* * *

_**Forbidden Love**_

_Kat Youkai_

**Chapter 6: Not Quite The End**

Cleon watched silently from his post as nobles one by one filed into their rooms. They acted as if everything was right in the world. But then again, of course they did. Only a select few knew that princess Keladry had been kidnapped. If the people of the realm knew, they'd be panicked and the realm would be ashambles.

Since Cleon was Kel's knight guardian, he knew. You could imagine his shock, his exasperation and fury even when his princess, his friend, came to him and asked him to help her. No, not her, had it been her, he would've gladly done so, but for a theif. The one that had kidnapped her!

' How did I get myself into this?' He thought glumly as the last people walked by.

Finally, they signaled midnight. It was time. Stealthily, Cleon crept to the main stables. On each stall lock was a clump of grass and rock bits. That hid the explosive rocks from view of stablehands. The knight had to admit that the thief had done a pretty good job.

(A/N: I don't have a clue why I used explosive rocks...I think I was pretty blank when I was writing this and now I'm too lazy to change it so yeah... same with the magicked sticks in the next paragraph.)

Cleon reached into his tunic and withdrew the magicked rods that Kel had given him. He snapped each one of them in two. Contrary to the sticks, the clumps exploded and stall doors flew open. The horses, panicked, ran wildly out of their stalls and stampeded out.

Cleon, behind a hill of hay to prevent being trampled, took out his bow. Lighting the arrowhead afire, he shot it upward straight into the sky as high as he could.

Lalasa meanwhile was locking each barracks door from the outside, the soldiers sleeping within completely oblivious to what was happening. Looking up into the sky, she saw Cleon's signal and hastened to finish her part.

In the Royal Forest, the theif and princess noted the flaming arrow as well. Neal unsheathed his daggers. Kel strung her bow. As Thayet's daughter, she had been taught archery at and early age and was fairly good at it.

The theif ran a hand over the hand carved mahogany, his fingers running over the wood and rested them on her hand.

" This is the work of the gods," He murmured, impressed," Where'd you get it?"

" My mother gave it to me," she replied," It's been handed down for generations."

"Ah, a family heirloom. Don't see much of those anymore. Sure it won't turn to dust when you try to loose?"

Kel got no chance to reply as the sound of thundering horse hooves and men yelling reached their ears. That was their cue. Neal hurried to his feet and embraced her.

" Keep yourself in one piece, love," He whispered and swiftly ducked into the thickets.

As the princess prepared herself, she thought dryly,' Me, I'll be fine. He's the one with Cleon.'

KkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkkkKkkkKkKkkKkKkKkKkkkkKkKkKkKkKkKkkkk

Neal rushed through the hidden gate Cleon now held open.

The knight wheeled to face the theif," I know not what you did to corrupt my lady's mind, but I warn thee, after this, if I ever see you again, _one_ of us is going to be missing a head, and it shan't be _me_."

" Ouch," Neal retorted,' And when did I have time to corrupt her?"

" That whole day the two of you spent alone!" The knight hissed.

' He's jealous,' Neal realized, slightly amused.

Then he shook his head. Of course neither Cleon nor Kel had ever had many true moments alone, him being her knight protector and her a princess. The theif shuddered. Neal had never had to experience that before, luckily.

Neal got the source of Cleon's jealousy half-right.

Finally Cleon shook his head and ordered," Follow me."

The two dodged and weaved in, out and around the buildings. They reached a solid brick wall. Cleon muttered some words and the wall disappeared. An illusion.

Before long, they found themselves facing a narrow corridor with wooden cell doors on every side. Of course, the wood was magicked. Abide the two of them, the hall was empty.

" No guards?" Neal mused.

" Lalasa, princess Keladry's personal servant, lured them away," Was the reply.

The two halted before a wooden door just the same as all the rest.

" You'd think they'd more heavily guard the princess's kidnapper," Neal remarked as Cleon stuck a picklock into the keyhole.

There was a flash of bright light and Cleon, looking dazed, lay on the floor.

The theif shook his head," Spoke too soon."

Placing his palm on the lock, Neal thrust his Gift into it. The lock burst and the door swung open.

Dom's tired face looked up into the one face he had least expected to see.

" Neal! How, by Mithros, did you-," He began.

The emerald eyed man cut him off, grinning," Who'd you expect?"

" My executioner."

" I hate to intrude, lads," Cleon barked hoarsely," But we've got company!"

Five warriors garbed in the Crown colours poured in. Neal, cursing, handed his cousin a dagger and ran into the corridor beside Cleon. Dom followed suit and they readied themselves, waiting.

The guardsmen charged. Cleon ran one through with his sword. Neal slit another's throat. The brief skirmish lasted five minutes max, leaving the soldiers dead and the knight and thieves panting but otherwise fine.

" Lucky they're dead," Neal commented," Wouldn't want them recognizing our red giant here."

" Why _are_ you helping us?" Dom demanded of Cleon," If I recall, it was _you_ who arrested me in the first place!"

" Cleon here is Kel's knight protector," Neal muttered," She asked him to help."

Dom looked at his cousin suspiciously," Kel?"

Cleon shot the green-eyed thief a loathing glare," _Dare_ use m'lady's nickname again," He growled.

Neal looked at the knight oddly but said nothing. They went down the corridor and came to a looming dark wall. Cleon placed both palms on the wall and uttered an arcane word Neal couldn't quite hear. The wall swung open like a door. The knight ushered the two thief cousins into the passage.

" Keep going tot he end of this tunnel. Lalasa, the princess's maid will be waiting there. I have to get to my station else their majesties will suspect," The gray-eyed man ordered.

Dom knew Neal hated taking orders, especially from someone three years younger. Before his cousin could make some sarcastic comment, Dom nodded and dragged Neal into the passageway.

As soon as the not-wall closed behind them, Dom questioned Neal," How far do you trust that knight?"

" I don't," Was the oh-so-reassuring reply," But Kel does and I have no place to butt in."

" Who is this Kel?"

Neal blushed and turned his face away although he much doubted Dom could see it in the dark anyway.

" Your silence explains much," Dom commented dryly.

His emerald-eyed cousin sighed," The princess."

Dom raised his brows," You talk like you know her."

" Maybe I do," Was the sharp reply.

Neal's blue-eyed cousin frowned but lost his chance to speak as they rounded the corner and the light at the end of all tunnels nearly blinded them.

" Well," A pretty looking, brisk young woman greeted them in a far more friendly tone then Cleon's," Took you long enough. Sir Cleon left you two to wander in the dark I suppose?"

" He had to tend to his station," Dom reasoned.

" That's just an excuse," The woman replied, hands on hips, then turned," Come now, follow me."

The two hesitated then trailed after her. Lalasa talked as she walked, setting a brisk pace.

" I will leave you at the back while everyone is preoccupied with the horses. Lady Kel should be there by now. She'll guide you through the forest. Unless you lads already know your way around?" Lalasa inquired.

" The outskirts of the forest," Neal replied," We didn't dare approach the palace."

" Not very good thieves are you?"

" Nope."

They came to a small well-hidden gate known only to the servants, and Kel. Lalasa hurried them out and shut the gate quickly behind them.

" So polite," Dom remarked.

Neal did not hear. He scanned the bushes for his beloved. Kel stood up, smiling. Neal didn't care that Dom was watching, he surged forward and grabbed her, holding her close.

" I wasn't gone that long," Kel protested, gently pushing him away.

" It was to me," Neal replied, refusing to let go.

The princess, aware of Dom's penetrating, knowing gaze, blushed deeply and shook her head.

" Now's not the time," She said, trying to keep her voice even," We have to go."

Neal started to protest but stopped when trumpets sounded and the sound of men shouting and thundering horse hooves reached their ears. The larger gate was barely in view but the three could clearly see that the gate was being opened and at least twenty mounted men galloped out.

" Follow me," Kel whispered and dashed into the thick of the bushes.

The two cousins obeyed without complaint. The strange trio stumbled through the trees as stealthily as possible, ever aware of the sound of horse hooves that seemed always to be at their back.

They came to a clearing and halted.

Kel told them," We're in the outskirts now, just keep running and you'll get out. I have to leave you now," She added, noting the look of sorrow in Neal's emerald eyes.

Dom was quick to go but his cousin hesitated.

" Kel…" Neal began softly.

" I have to stop those riders," Kel whispered.

The theif met her eyes for a moment then grasped her in his arms. With a swift kiss he drew away as the sound of hooves returned, this time much closer. Neal turned and followed his cousin.

Kel fought back tears, watching as the one she loved disappeared into the deep of the forest, engulfed by the green of his own eyes.

Drawing in a deep breath, she turned and faced the approaching hunters.

* * *

Hurray, that was long. And it took me forever to type. Well people, if you have any questions you want answered or requests for a sequel or stuff like that, say it nowcause next chappie is the end. 

**Adurere:** Yeah, guess you're right about that but there isn't that long a storyline in fanfics to transfer that smoothly. :: grins :: Thanks

**TPfreak:** Well they saved Dom. It was kind of disapointing wasn't it. Yea...it was short. Well thanks.

**Oceanspike: **WHAT??? You're leaving??? NOOOOOOOOOO Yes I realise I never reviewed any of your stories but when I read them that was some time after my internet went wonky and when I got it fixxed, I couldn't find your story again, till now. You can't leave!! NOOO Ehm..You said no pointy objects right? How about a machinegun? ::grins:: Okay...anyways...Uhm...I don't have any concussions but I do have a cavity where my brain's supposed to be heh. I'm sad too...this was fun. Thanks.


	7. Epilogue

_**Forbidden Love**_

_By: Katyoukai_

**Epilogue**

Alone in her rooms at last, Kel shut the door with a sigh. Her parents had let her off easy. Dropping down onto her bed and trying to ignore the tears that streamed down her cheeks, Kel buried her face in her pillow.

" I just hope those two are safe" She thought aloud" And as far from here as possible."

" On the contrary, we're pretty close by" An all two familiar voice drawled.

Kel jumped up just to be drawn into strong arms.

" What're you doing here" The princess demanded.

But words failed to still her beating heart and overwhelming joy.

" I just couldn't bear to leave without a good-bye" the theif whispered softly.

It was too much for her all at once. Kel buried her face in his shirt and let the tears run free once more. Neal wrapped his arms around her and drew her close, shushing her. The princess clung to him, sobbing.

Finally when she's calmed down enough to speak she asked" When are you leaving."

Neal stroked her hair absently" Before midnight we'd hope. You know your parents have so many armies patroling the city that you'd think it was a sea of men out there."

Kel looked out the transparent glass door that led to the balcony. It was already slightly past moonrise. She sighed and snuggled closer to her lover. Looking around the room, her eyes lit on her golden cage that held her two small doves. Wriggling out of Neal's grip, she opened the cage and took out one of the doves. It was small enough to fit in her palm. The princess held the small bird out to the theif. Neal raised his brows, obviously confused.

" Take it" Kel said softly" I may not be able to go with you but this bird can. I wish I could be with you but at least when you look at this dove, i hope it'll seem like I'm with you."

Nea l gently clasped her hands with his own, lifting the dove from her grasp. Leaning in, he kissed her gently.

" I won't stay away for long. Just until things settle down. I promise I'll coem back for you" He whispered.

His lips met hers once more and then he was gone. Out the door and down the balcony. For a long time after that, Kel stood at the balcony, clutching the second dove to her chest. Softly she whispered,

" I love you."

* * *

And it is done! Don't worry there'll be a sequel. It was just so much fun writing this fanfic. I have the sequel all planned out. This'll be fun! I'm sorry it took so long to update but well here's the last chapter. I had so much homework...sigh... Keep your eyes peeled for the sequel:

**_The Last Two Doves _**(thats the sequel if you're wondering)

I know that the doves part is a bit confusing but it all leads into the ending for my sequel. You'll find out soon enough. Thank you to all of you adn a special thanks to Rowenhood, TPfreak, Jennyvre Moss and Dragon Shadows for sticking with me for practically the whole story. Hope you'll check out the sequel! By the way i think you should know that the sequel is sad and not quite that happy and it includes more than one character death and a certain twist.

**Oceanspike:** But that's the point! You _must_ finish yer fics you must:raises brow at the accent: Are you sure you're not my certain friend Claire in disguise, she just loves talking like that. Heh, thanks for reviewing, hope you'll check out the sequel.

**Jeweled Rose: **Sorry it took so long. :grins: Thanks. Well this is the end, please check out the sequel.

**Strawbeby:** Well it's an AU so I kind of played around with the character's backgrounds. But you're right about one thing for sure, Kel should have some kind of training. I'll remember that for the sequel. Thanks for givin' me your opinion I've been getting an inflated ego lately ehem.

**TPfreak:** lol, that'd be funny. I realise a lot of people hate Cleon but I don't think there's really any reason to hate him. A lot of people hate Jon too but my opinion on that is that in Song of the Lioness and The Immortals he's fine and perfectly likable but from the Protector of the Small point of view I can tell why so many people don't like him. Well anyways thanks for sticking with me through practically the whole story. I hope you check out the sequel:sniffs: I'm sad it's ended.

**FanFictionFantom: **Wow that's alot of reviews all at once. i haven't had this many in a row since dragon shadows. What's AG? If you lopped off my head it would grow back cause I'm immortal heh. I'm like a half demon thingy but of course thats my alter-ego and if you actually lopped off my head i would of course die and be forced to come back as a ghost and haunt you. Kel and Neal rocks. Hope you'll check out my sequel.

**Reb:** Well, here's the last chapter and I'm starting the sequel. Hope you like.

**Mustang Gal: **I didn't put your name there but you too ahve been here for practically the whole story. Thanks for your support. Hope you check out the sequel, thanks again!

**Hillorie:** Is it or else cause it hasn't been soon. Well maybe it was from your point of view but yea. Hope you check out my sequel. Thanks for reviewing!

**Redrider:** o.o Wow, you've been counting? WHAT? I haven't updated in that long? I'm sooo sorry! Well anyways, this is the end, please check out the sequel. Thank you for reviewing!


End file.
